


What is the strongest of all things?

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Fake Jealous Ex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Breaking up with Isabella was supposed to be simple yet nothing in Gotham ever goes quite as expected. Still, not even Oswald's paranoia expected this outcome.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 37
Kudos: 158





	1. Diamond

Biting his nails was a childhood habit that Oswald had never entirely grown out of. Painting them had helped to curb this tendency, since he was always conscious about maintaining his appearance, but that was no match for a severe case of anxiety. And right now he was _very_ anxious.

He had more than just cause for his emotions to be all over the place at the moment however. From the turmoil he had experienced as Ed literally risked his life for him, precipitating his realisation of love, to the last few days, enduring seeing the man fawn over the suspiciously propitious doppelganger of his ex, he’d been on an emotional rollercoaster. But tonight all that should be coming to an end. A brief talk with Ed earlier had guided him to the only sensible conclusion: that he should break things off with Isabella entirely.

Although Oswald had focused his argument primarily on the probability of Ed hurting her as he had done Kristen before, and although his own reasoning was an entirely selfish desire to have Ed once again all to himself, he thought the fact of her uncanny appearance – in every sense – was more than enough to warrant keeping her at arm’s length.

Even the very fact that Ed – brilliant, logical, always-three-steps-ahead Ed – hadn’t considered her arrival at all suspicious was in itself highly suspicious. Her turning up precisely when Oswald was hoping to further cement their partnership struck him as all too timely. Although he knew he was predisposed towards paranoia, surely anyone would agree that she was blatant bait for Edward.

An exact replica of his killed girlfriend? One who also told riddles and was clearly interested in him? Even if Oswald would allow it wasn’t untoward for anyone to be interested in Ed – he was undeniably handsome – the situation as a whole added up to something smelling rotten.

He took a deep calming breath and deliberately pressed his hands back onto his knees. That didn’t matter right now. They could investigate her later if it proved necessary. Right now, all that mattered was that Ed was removing himself from her clutches and soon he would be safe back where he belonged; beside Oswald.

Automatically he glanced to the clock again. How long did it take to break up with someone? Oswald honestly didn’t have a clue. Perhaps there were social niceties to be maintained in such a situation? He had thought Ed would simply have to stop by, tell her it was over and head home. That would have taken mere minutes but maybe that was unrealistic. She would probably try tears as an attempt to manipulate him. Would Ed be moved by such a plea?

The thought suddenly occurred to Oswald that perhaps Ed might not actually manage it after all. What if she cried and protested she’d die without him? He could imagine doing such a thing himself if Ed said he never wanted to see him again so it wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine her doing so. What would she do then? Beg him to stay with her?

Oh god! What if she offered herself bodily to keep him with her? The idea that his darling Ed might at that very moment be having carnal relations with that woman turned his stomach. Would he even enjoy it? Surely not if it was only out of guilt. Oswald wasn’t sure if that made the situation worse or better and he was heartily glad to be distracted by the sound of the door opening.

The sight of Ed stepping inside sent a surge of relief through him and he was sure that if he’d been standing his knees would have given way. As it was, he took the few seconds it took Ed to hang his coat to recover his equilibrium and force himself upright.

“How did she take it?” he asked in what he hoped was a suitable tone of voice.

Ed’s glance was not immediately reassuring. He couldn’t seem to meet Oswald’s eyes and instead of answering directly he fixed his gaze on the drink decanter as he responded.

“Well, she heard what I had to say but wasn’t entirely convinced by my reasoning.”

“How do you mean? Surely any reasonable person would accept you weren’t comfortable and would allow you space at the very least.”

Oswald had considered the possibility that they might simply agree to… what was the term? Take a break? Which would then allow him time to subtly guide Edward into developing a healthy degree of suspicion. If Edward hadn’t even managed that-

“Do you mind if I get a drink?” Ed asked suddenly, stepping past Oswald before waiting for a reply.

Oswald turned to keep him in sight even as he gestured for the man to go ahead. To his surprise Ed poured himself a glass and promptly downed it before refilling another. He noticed Oswald’s gaze before he could drink that one too though and hesitated.

“Can I pour you one?”

“No. Thank you.”

The interruption made Ed vacillate and he merely looked down into the swirling liquid of his glass rather than drinking it. To Oswald’s frustration however he didn’t seem to be getting any nearer to explaining himself.

“Ed!” he barked. “Will you tell me what happened? Please?” He added the softer request with a gentle indication for Ed to sit with him on the sofa. Sitting himself he hoped would make their discussion seem less confrontational and more relaxed. It seemed to work as Ed let out a sigh and sunk down onto the cushions, drink abandoned on the table, his elbows resting on his knees. Then he finally began to talk again.

“I told her my concerns. That I was scared I’d hurt her as I’d hurt Kristen. She didn’t seem to be concerned though. Not by the prospect nor my own anxiety. I took a minute to visit the bathroom hoping, I don’t know, to steel my resolve perhaps. Or maybe come up with better words to explain. When I came out though…”

He tailed off with a harsh swallow. His gaze unfocused and quite frankly alarming Oswald. Without any thought the smaller man placed his hand comfortingly on Ed’s arm.

“What happened Ed? Did she… do something?”

Already his mind was whirling with possibilities. Had she threatened Ed? Or heaven help her, hurt him? Had she threatened herself? Was Ed beating himself up over her emotional blackmail?

Ed finally fixed his eyes on Oswald’s. There was a helplessness there that made Oswald’s blood boil.

“She was dressed exactly like Miss Kringle. Exactly. For a moment I thought it was her. That my mind was-” He cut himself off and stared away, clearly finding strength from isolating his mind from his emotions. “She took my hands and placed them about her throat. I could feel her pulse. The life. The heat. And so help me I wanted to squeeze it from her.”

He raised his fingers up to press against his eyelids but continued speaking.

“And she didn’t seem to _care_. If anything she looked excited and it made me sick to my stomach. I couldn’t… I didn’t…”

“Hush.” Oswald rubbed his hand where it had fallen to Ed’s thigh. “Of course you were distressed. Of course.”

He bit back his venomous words that wanted to rip the woman to shreds for exposing Ed to such a pivotal memory with no concern for his wellbeing or mental state. He couldn’t help but finding himself wondering though if Ed had pressed on, so to speak, or not but he wasn’t sure how to safely ask. Either way he’d have Oswald’s unconditional support. Ed answered the unasked question himself seconds later, pulling his hands from his face to stare resolutely forward again.

“I put as much distance between us as I could in that room and said the first thing I could think of. That my ex wouldn’t approve.” He quirked a humourless smile. “I believe in that moment I could even hear Kristen in my ear telling me I’d wind up killing Isabella too so it was sort of true.”

“And did she believe you?”

“She… did,” Ed said hesitantly, eyes dropping down to where Oswald’s hand still rested on his leg.

Oswald awkwardly removed it, trying not to be too conspicuous. “At least she was confused momentarily wondering who I meant.”

“I’m guessing she’d done some digging into your history.” Oswald couldn’t quite hold back the accusation. Ed neither agreed nor disagreed but continued his explanation.

“It only took her a few seconds to guess an answer however and I admit I rather seized on it in a bid to escape. As long as she was put off I didn’t think it would really matter what she chose to believe.”

As Edward fell silent Oswald couldn’t help but feel the weight of that omission settling on his heart. It was obvious Isabella had suspected some affection of Ed’s lay elsewhere and Ed’s subtle leaving out of where implied perhaps a grain of truth to the idea. The hurt Oswald felt at being excluded once again was beginning to feel unpleasantly familiar. Still, he wanted to know who he was losing out to. Or who at least she’d considered might be a worthy challenger, even if Ed hadn’t set his sights that way.

“Ed?” he asked carefully. “Who did she assume was your ex?”

Ed’s gaze dipped again and Oswald half thought he was going to reach for his discarded drink in lieu of answering.

“You.”

The quiet response threw him and he blinked stupidly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry! I don’t know where she got the idea, except I suppose we were photographed together a lot during your campaign so I suppose she might have read too much into that. But I didn’t mean to imply you were my jealous ex, only she said it and I thought if she wasn’t scared of me then she should at least have the sense to be scared of you and-”

“Ed. Ed,” Os interrupted briskly, hoping to halt the incipient panic attack that Ed appeared to be on the verge of. “It’s alright. I don’t mind in the least.”

“You… don’t?”

“No. If anything I’m flattered she thinks I might have landed you.” He turned away hastily to hide his rising blush. “And if it prevents her being a problem, well, I’m sure I can play the role of jealous ex for you.”

“Really? I mean, I’m sure it won’t even be an issue. We’ll probably never see her again but it would be a relief to know you’ll be willing to help if she does make a nuisance of herself.”

“Absolutely! You said it yourself Ed, anything for you.”

Oswald smiled warmly and was happy to see the tension melt from Ed’s shoulders.

“Thank you Oswald. You don’t know how much it means to me to have a friend like you.”

The word choice almost caused Os’ smile to falter but he wouldn’t burden Ed with his feelings in that regard. Not after everything he’d been through today.

“I assure you Ed. The feeling is entirely mutual.”


	2. Spider Silk

Acting the part of jealous ex was all too easy for Oswald. At least, the ‘jealous’ part came naturally. It was merely an additional source of frustration that the ‘ex’ part was sheer wishful thinking. Yet casting warning glances the way of people who stepped too close to Ed was almost second nature anyway. Certainly snapping admonitions at anyone who dared imply even the hint of a failing on Ed’s part was habitual.

He also continued to be solicitous of his welfare. He could still justify that behaviour because as his Chief of Staff he needed to maintain a certain appearance. To do otherwise would reflect badly on Oswald as his employer. So the purchasing of suitable clothes, from full three piece suits down to cufflinks, was perfectly defensible. Also, monitoring Ed’s daily routine was essential. Left to his own devices the man could easily forget to feed himself properly and would definitely keep on working until he collapsed of exhaustion.

The one difference he did immediately enact though was his assumption that it would no longer be fitting to be as tactile with Ed. If they were truly supposed to be exes, then such familiar contact would undoubtedly be inappropriate. It was doubly hard because in order to maintain such an unwanted distance he had to remind himself of it constantly, even when they were supposedly alone. He didn’t think he could stand the vacillation between having and not otherwise.

If he’d considered the matter at all, he would have concluded Ed wouldn’t even notice the change. Asides from when Ed felt compelled to offer him physical assistance, it was generally Oswald initiating touches which were more or less accepted with diplomatic politeness. If anything he might have supposed Ed would be grateful not to be supplying human contact for him anymore.

So it came as something of a shock to him to feel Ed’s hand land on his arm to garner his attention as they waited for some philanthropist’s speech to end. He quickly recovered his equilibrium as he realised it was simply the most efficient way to silently alert him to listen.

Whether it was simply a result of him withholding his own instinct to touch that made him especially sensitive, or merely an increased awareness due to monitoring his own actions so closely, but it felt as if Ed was reaching out to him far more often than usual. Little sweeps of palms to straighten his suit, taps of fingers to indicate Oswald should be more attentive, even simple brushes against him while they manoeuvred themselves for all the public to see. It all served to set Oswald on edge.

He made it to the end of the week before his limited patience snapped. To be fair, it had been a stressful day of meetings with small minded people who had made it perfectly clear they didn’t like him combined with what felt like an excessive amount of walking round what transpired to be an empty museum as the curator proudly recited what _would_ be shown there. Eventually.

So when Oswald slid into the limo, finally about to head home, hissing slightly as his foot jarred on the instep, only to see Ed’s hand reaching for it, he jerked away in a panic. He could not bear to have Ed touch him in what was for him such a sensitive area. Not without all his feelings bubbling out inappropriately.

Edward’s reaction sent another jolt of pain through him however. He looked hurt and rejected – two expressions Oswald never wanted to see on his face – so with a sigh he resolved to try and deal with the issue like a proper adult.

“Ed. I think we need to discuss what boundaries are appropriate in our current… charade.”

There was a brief pause as Ed shifted slightly and adjusted his glasses, apparently settling himself before speaking.

“I had assumed as… previous partners, a degree of familiarity would be expected.”

Oswald let out a breath, pleased to have broached the somewhat awkward topic.

“I assumed the opposite,” he admitted. “It seemed to me that if we were exes then such… familiarity would no longer be appropriate.”

Along from him Edward nodded his acknowledgement.

“I can see your point. However we aren’t actually former boyfriends. The purpose was to dissuade Isabella from thinking she could make a move on me again. To do that it would be better to have a more demonstrative display of our close acquaintance.”

It took Oswald a few seconds to adjust, both to the reminder that he and Ed were never anything so special and also that he wanted a more public display of possessiveness from him. He wasn’t actually sure if he started doing that he’d know where to draw the line. Instead of focusing on that problem however Oswald decided to redirect Ed’s thoughts for now.

“Do you think she’s been present at any of our public appearances so far?”

A pursing of lips conveyed the consideration Ed was giving his answer.

“I haven’t seen her,” he admitted, “although occasionally I’ve thought I have but that might just be…” He waved a hand and Oswald wasn’t really sure what he meant by that except perhaps an unwillingness to state an answer that might be wrong. At any rate Ed promptly continued. “But given the likelihood of her previously spying on me I don’t think we should rule it out just because we don’t see her.”

The reminder of her unnerving knowledge of Ed diverted Oswald’s mind from his own acting role.

“Have you done any research into her background yet? Where she came from? Whether she had any… compromising connections.”

“All the standard searches came up clean. I have however reached out to Ms Thompkins to see if she can offer any thoughts from her time in Arkham. I know she wasn’t privy to Strange’s operation in the basement but he must have got his test subjects from _somewhere_. She might know of patients who disappeared in peculiar circumstances.”

“You think she’s one of Arkham’s special inmates?”

Again, Ed pursed his lips.

“It seems the likeliest explanation thus far.” Suddenly the tense expression gave way to something far more troubled and he shook his head disbelievingly. “Thinking on it now, I cannot conceive of why I wasn’t suspicious right from the start. It’s like she deactivated all my defences with just the promise of a happy normal life.” He snorted. “Not that she was really interested in normal as it turns out.”

“You mustn’t blame yourself. She offered the one thing in life most people truly want after all.”

“Normality?” Ed frowned.

“No. A second chance.” Oswald waited for Ed to meet his eyes. “We all have regrets. People we wish we could still save. It wasn’t foolish to be tempted by that.”

“ _You_ saw through her though.”

Oswald had to look away from that soft gaze and found himself snorting derisively.

“Well, she wasn’t designed to tempt me was she?”

“You think she might have been designed?”

“Maybe. I mean, it’s a bit of a strong coincidence isn’t it? I’m inaugurated as Mayor with you as my Chief of Staff. A team formidable enough to worry those who think they hold the reins of this city. Didn’t you say Strange mentioned some covert power hidden away in Gotham?”

He chanced a glance back and saw Edward sinking into his thoughts. Sighing softly he turned his own attention out the window and watched the familiar landscape roll by.

So Ed wanted a return to their casual tactile relationship. Oswald wasn’t optimistic enough to assume that meant he particularly enjoyed it but was at least reassured it likely meant he hadn’t disliked it particularly either. It should make things simpler to deal with from his point of view. It might even help with his ultimate ambition of finally confessing his own feelings to Ed. Surely if Ed was willing to pretend a past relationship then he couldn’t be that repulsed by the idea of a relationship with him at all.

Maybe Oswald could even suggest it as a sure fire way to discourage Isabella. Seeing Ed being kissed by him in full public view, generating enough publicity to make the newspapers, dining out together and attending events as a proper couple, not simply the Mayor and his plus one…

The daydream made him smile until reality crashed upon him. He couldn’t trick Ed like that. What kind of friend would that make him? No. They’d make this show to put her off, possibly while digging their own dirt on her background, and then Oswald would romance Ed properly. Woo him like he deserved to be wooed.

The car rolled to a stop outside the mansion and Ed immediately got out to go open Oswald’s door. The simple gesture made him smile like it always did but that fractured as he stepped outside, momentarily forgetting about his overly stressed ankle. Gripping his cane tightly he forced the pain away before looking up again. Ed was fixing him with his most stubborn stare.

“I’m going to give that foot a massage when we get in.”

“That’s not necessary.” Oswald hoped by stepping confidently past him to demonstrate the redundancy of the offer but Ed wasn’t dissuaded.

“I could see the joint had swollen when we got in the car.”

“So I’ll put some ice on it.”

“Oswald, stop being so stubborn. If you’ll just let me help you it will feel so much better.”

Feeling so much better was really just what Oswald wanted to avoid. It was one thing having casual touches to neutral areas, another entirely to have skin to skin contact where he was so sensitive. He turned to tell Ed an emphatic ‘no’ only to meet a pleading pair of brown eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“Please. You’re doing so much for me. Let me do this.”

“You don’t have to.” The reply sounded weak even to Oswald’s own ears and he could see by Ed’s expression that he knew he’d won.

“I know but what are friends for?”

Oswald managed a taut smile to the blinding grin he was offered and for once hoped Ed would interpret it as discomfort from his leg. No-one had ever told him being in love with your best friend would be so painful but at least the unintentional reminder would help steel his resolve for the experience ahead.


	3. Love

It came as no surprise to Oswald that when given carte blanche to be affectionate with Ed in public, he seized the opportunity with both hands. Often literally. Some might label him as greedy but frankly he didn’t care. You got nothing in life without being willing to take what was available and right now Ed was making himself available so Oswald was determined to savour every second of it.

Not that he was acting in any way embarrassingly inappropriate. He was still conscious that Ed was uncomfortable with overly familiar gestures. But accidentally forgetting his cane so he had to lean on Ed’s arm… touching his hand to hold his attention while they talked… pressing a palm to the small of his back when introducing him… all these things were happily embraced.

Of course gradually he began taking a few more risks. Insinuating himself against Ed’s side with a proprietary air turned out to be acceptable. Running a hand up Ed’s arm as he enquired unnecessarily whether he was feeling a chill was also unchallenged. Grasping said arm and forcing him to stand while Oswald made minor adjustments to his jacket _did_ cause a comment. Luckily Oswald had always been gifted with a silver tongue and quickly suggested he thought he’d glimpsed Isabelle in the audience.

Ed naturally began his own scan of the crowd and Oswald hastened to direct him back to the waiting car before he could question him further. He let out a brief sigh of relief once he was inside and made a mental note to restrain his sartorial attentions for the privacy of the mansion. Deciding he should change the topic quickly he turned with a smile to where Ed had slid in the other side from him.

“Where are we off to next?” he enquired as the car pulled away.

He was irritated to be answered by their driver before Ed could even speak.

“You two are off to the land of nod, I’m afraid.”

Not expecting a voice from the front Oswald had already opened his mouth to admonish the driver before the statement actually registered. He turned his wide eyed stare forward to see a glimpse of shocking blond hair before an exclamation from Ed drew his attention back and he could see the man’s head fighting to stay upright. With an instinctive lurch to shield the other man, Oswald finally felt the effects of the invisible gas himself and passed out as his head hit Ed’s chest.

His next conscious thought was an irritation that he’d apparently slept on his arm so it had gone to sleep, only to realise seconds later that _both_ his arms were numb. Then his brain revved up to speed and his head snapped up with a jolt.

“Ed!”

There was no immediate response and he tried to blink his fuzzy vision away even as he promptly assessed his circumstances: both arms duct taped to the arms of a metal framed chair… legs too by the feel of it… sat in the middle of one of the very many warehouses that littered Gotham like spilt lego bricks… and with a rotten taste in his mouth. All that was forgotten though as the darkness clouding his sight faded allowing him to see a very familiar figure strapped to another chair opposite him.

“Ed!”

His cry seemed to have an effect as Ed jerked his head up slightly once, then again more insistently. Oswald began flexing his hands to try and rebuild the circulation ready for any escape attempt they could concoct. Then he froze as a distinct clicking of heels indicated the arrival of their kidnapper. Twisting his head as far as he could he glared at the prim looking woman.

“Isabelle,” he sneered.

“Isabell _a_ ,” she snapped back before a low groan distracted them both.

“Oswald?” Ed’s voice sounded slurred and Os ached to slit the throat of the woman who’d done this to him.

She meanwhile stepped over to him, reaching a hand into his hair to help gently angle his head up. Oswald heard himself growl but could do little else. Edward merely blinked in confusion.

“It’s alright,” she cooed softly. “Everything’s going to be alright now Ed. I saw how he treated you.” Her glare switched over to Oswald with all the venom of a snake. “Kept you like a pet. But I’m going to end that. I’m going to rescue you and he’ll never be able to hurt you again.”

“Wha-? Isabell-?” Ed pulled ineffectually at his arms, seemingly only now realising he was restrained and feeling a rush of panic awakening him. “Untie me.”

“Oh sweetie, I wish I could. But it’s not safe until he’s dealt with. You’ll thank me soon. You’ll see.”

With that she turned and began making her deliberate way across to Oswald who forced himself to meet her stubborn glare with an equally determined one of his own. Better people than her had tried to kill him and failed. She would not see him cowed. Behind her Ed was frantically pulling at his restraints and Oswald had to resist the urge to caution him – all he would end up doing was chafing his skin – but he had to keep his focus on the bitch in the room.

“I suppose you think you’re doing this for love,” he spat at her.

As he hoped, the chance to pontificate on her pure motivation was a temptation she couldn’t resist and she stopped to look down on him condescendingly.

“I wouldn’t expect a freak like you to understand but yes. I love Ed. And I’m going to treat him the way he deserves to be treated.”

“Oh really?” He put as much disbelief into his tone as possible. “Let me tell you something, you don’t know the first thing about love. Love is about sacrifice. It’s about putting someone else’s needs and happiness before your own.”

“Which is what I’m doing. I’m sacrificing you for Ed’s sake. I have nothing against you personally.” She shrugged. “It’s just that you’re standing in our way.”

She raised a small gun to point directly at his head and Oswald’s eyes widened in sudden alarm. He hadn’t noticed the weapon before and his time felt cruelly curtailed.

“If you loved Ed you’d give him the choice,” he blurted. “Let him choose who he wants. That’s the sort of respect he deserves. Let him be autonomous.”

His words clearly had an impact as Isabella tilted her head thoughtfully. Then she lowered the gun and smiled brightly.

“Alright then.” With a swift pivot she headed back to Ed, who flinched at her approach. “Ed darling. You know I only want what’s best for you but you have to decide now. Do you want to live with me? And I’ll kill Oswald to make sure we’re safe. Or are you truly too far brainwashed by him to be saved? In which case I’ll kill you both.”

He swallowed awkwardly.

“But… both ways Oswald dies.”

She gave him a faux sympathetic look, glancing briefly at Oswald as she did so.

“Some vermin just have to be put down sweetie. But we can still be happy together. And I’ll love you always.”

Her promise was emphasised with a tender hand cupping his cheek, trying to turn his face to her, but Ed’s gaze was locked on Oswald. For Oswald’s part, he’d played his best card and was struggling to think of a back-up plan for this counter manoeuvre. Perhaps if she was sufficiently distracted by Ed’s compliance then he might-

“Then I guess you’ll just have to put us both down.”

It would be impossible to say who was more shocked by the decision; Oswald or Isabella. Both froze and stared open mouthed at Ed’s set face. She was able to react first however. Stomping back to Oswald she glowered fiercely back at Ed as she jabbed the gun firmly against his head.

“You’ll change your mind,” she insisted. “I’ll make sure of it.”

There was no time left and in his last precious moments, Oswald seemed able to capture myriad tiny details. The obvious gasp as it left Ed’s chest unbidden along with his instinctive attempt to reach them. The loud sound of the gun shot that drowned out any exclamation Ed made and the way it echoed like another shot in the vast room. An unpleasant draft that caught up his trouser leg before the bloom of pain exploded in his stomach. A shaft of sunlight illuminating Ed’s face suddenly like a final gift for his departure from this world.

He frowned suddenly as the instant continued too long and his brain began quickly interpreting the rapid succession of new facts.

Ed was looking away, towards the light until a shadow raced over him. Isabella was no longer looming over him. And most confusingly, the burning pain he felt wasn’t in his skull where he expected. He grit his teeth and bit back the pained sounds that wanted to escape him.

“Get to Oswald!” Ed’s voice sounded frantic.

“Yeah, I’m on it.”

The appearance of Jim Gordon at his side half made Oswald think he was still under the influence of whatever drug she’d used to knock them out. Then the man wrenched his shirt open and pressed a folded handkerchief to the new wound and any thought of this being a hallucination vanished. He swore viciously at the searing pain before forcing his eyes open again to see Bullock busy freeing Ed.

“Nice of you… to come save us,” he ground out.

Jim shot him an unimpressed look and it fell to Bullock to answer.

“Well, I didn’t want to but you’re the Mayor so we kinda had to.”

Oswald ignored the remark as Edward dropped down beside Jim and began slicing the tape off him.

“Call for an ambulance,” he shot back over his shoulder before looking anxiously up into Oswald’s face. “Oswald-” He paused to glare at Jim. “I can take care of him.”

The detective rolled his eyes but obligingly stood back, only commenting, “It’s just a flesh wound. He’ll be fine.”

Edward seemed on the verge of saying something else but Oswald cupped his cheek.

“Ed? Are you alright?”

“Am _I_ alright?” He huffed in disbelief. “You’re sitting there bleeding and it’s all my fault-”

“It’s not your fault,” Oswald insisted. “And honestly, there’s no one I’d rather bleed for.” He tried for a jovial smile but Ed was staring at him too intensely for it to hold.

“Oswald. What you said… about love being sacrifice… well, you should know I meant what I said. I _would_ do anything for you.”

He cast his glance aside awkwardly, hands still holding fast to where the blood was already slowing despite Oswald’s suddenly increasing pulse rate.

“Edward...” he struggled to find the words that would convey everything he needed to before settling on the simplest ones of all. “I love you.”

Edward’s stunned look scared him briefly before Oswald found himself being kissed for the first time in his life.

“Jeez, get a room!”

Bullock’s interjection served to snap Ed back to their situation and he turned his gaze onto the detectives.

“We don’t need a room. We need an ambulance. Our beloved Mayor has been shot!”

“ _Your_ beloved Mayor,” Bullock grumbled but Jim quickly intervened.

“We’ll go direct them in. Just… keep on the pressure.”

Ed’s attention had already returned to Oswald, who was still looking delightfully shell shocked, so Jim led Harvey outside.

“You’d think the honeymoon phase would be over by now,” Harvey commented somewhat ruefully.

Jim shrugged in response. Since waking up to the pair singing together in Ed’s apartment, he’d watched the relationship build from strength to strength with no sign of stopping.

“Look at it this way,” he suggested. “If _they_ can find love, there’s hope for all of us.”

Harvey raised his hip flask in a symbolic toast.

“I’ll drink to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some artwork to accompany this from the wonderfully talented FoxSteel. Check it out,  
> https://twitter.com/FoxSteel_art/status/1304860931428626433?s=19


End file.
